Los niños no mueren
by Painalli
Summary: Levi y Petra han cumplido la promesa que tanto tiempo los esperó bajo la sangre de titán. Ahora que están casados, conocerán un reto mayor, y el riesgo que se corre al amar tanto a un ser indefenso. (Advierto un posible final trágico)
1. Sorpresa, Levi

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya sé, me estoy llenando de fics de un sólo capítulo (?) Bueno, supongo que mis ideas son más breves que nada. Sin embargo, aunque aseguro que éste tendrá más de un capítulo, dudo mucho que tenga más de tres. Es algo breve, como lo demás, pero creo que tanto sentimiento no me cupo en un sólo espacio.

Espero lo lean hasta el final, ya que dejaré toda mi inspiración Rivetra aquí 3

Prometo subir algunos Levihan pronto, tal vez un Eruhan si surge la inspiración~ ¡Si tienen ideas, no duden en decirme!

Han pasado algunos meses desde que Levi y Petra llegaron a cumplir la promesa que alguna vez se hicieron. Ha parecido una eternidad para ambos, pero al final, todo ha valido la pena. Sin embargo, no todo ha sido perfecto, ¿lo ven? Ellos tuvieron problemas como todas las parejas, pero en su caso no se debían a problemas de convivencia, sino a la falta de tiempo que a veces los aborda de improviso. Levi sigue siendo capitán de ese escuadrón y ella un miembro más de él, de modo que la separación sigue siendo inminente. Largas reuniones en Sina o viajes interminables por Rose. Esto, sin mencionar las expediciones. ¿Cómo vivir una vida de casados cuando a menudo arriesgan su vida en eternas misiones al exterior de las murallas? Rodeados de titanes, apenas podían dormir.

Pero esto no los hacía flaquear. No, tomando en cuenta lo que obtenían a cambio de tan inmensa paciencia.

Él despertaba en sus brazos, acariciando con su mejilla el suave inicio de sus pechos y bien abrazado a la pequeña cintura que _su espos_a tenía. ¡Que buen sabor tenía decir esa palabra! Él, que siempre vio el matrimonio como una broma absurda para jóvenes ingenuos. No es que su relación con Petra cambiara demasiado, de cualquier modo. Ya habían pasado algunos años viviendo juntos, rescatando lo que algunos civiles llamaban "intimidad", conociéndose el uno al otro como un reflejo de sí mismos. La única diferencia notable era que podían pasar toda la noche juntos y nadie decía nada negativo al respecto.

Si lo hacían, Levi les hacía tanto caso como a quienes lo llamaban enano.

Una mañana, Petra parecía removerse más de lo usual entre las sabanas. El pelinegro la sintió y despertó sorprendido. La observó unos segundos y dedujo, por su expresión atormentada, que sufría de una pesadilla. Intentó despertarla diciendo su nombre una y otra vez, pero cuando eso no funcionó, tuvo que sacudirla. Ella despertó jadeante y alterada, temblando de los pies a la cabeza y con la frente bañada en sudor. Él nunca la había visto de este modo, salvo las primeras veces que ella vio morir a otros.

— _Petra, ¿qué pasa?_ —le preguntó, extrañado. La mujer negó con la cabeza, como si ni ella misma lo entendiera.— _¿Tuviste una pesadilla?_

— _S-Sí, creo que sí._ —suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.— _Pero no fue nada._ —lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa.— _Lamento haberte preocupado. _

— _No te disculpes conmigo._ —la reprendió el pelinegro con una mueca de disgusto. ¡Que manía la de esa mujer de echarse siempre la culpa! Pero incluso ahora, ella sólo pudo reír. Era incorregible, demasiado dulce y delicada. A veces Levi temía que la fortaleza y valentía que poseía su esposa no fuera suficiente para protegerla del mundo. De modo que volvió a suspirar, tragándose sus amargos pensamientos.

En unas horas ya estaban de pie, vestidos y muy pulcros para seguir con las labores cotidianas. Ese día había una gran cantidad de papeleo debido a un nuevo experimento que Hanji deseaba probar en un ejemplar de diez metros. Sería una misión peligrosa y compleja; Erwin se encargaría de los preparativos generales para la expedición y Hanji del equipo de Investigación. Él debía asegurarse de que todos los soldados dispuestos para esa misión estuvieran capacitados. Cuando Petra y los demás terminaban las labores de limpieza, la mujer se dispuso a preparar un buen desayuno para todos.

Erd, que acababa de ser padre hacía unas pocas semanas, estaba muy inquieto en el comedor del cuartel general de investigación. Hablaba sobre lo mucho que deseaba volver a Trost, a ver a su esposa e hija. Desde el parto, no había tenido otro momento para verlas, decía. Petra y Gunter intentaron animarlo, pero Auruo se mostraba reacio, no parecía tener buenas opiniones sobre la paternidad. Se formó una leve discusión que tensó el animo del escuadrón; todo mundo sabía que Auruo tenía talento para hacer enfadar a otros, pero había algo en ese equipo, una familiaridad y confianza, que les impedía odiarse por más desacuerdos que tuvieran. Al final, el de la expresión malhumorada tuvo que disculparse.

— _Vamos, Petra, quita ese ceño fruncido. He dicho que lo siento. Incluso Erd me ha perdonado. _—le dijo Auruo cuando vio que la muchacha se encogía en su asiento y parecía sufrir una molestia. Sin embargo, los tres hombres la miraron con preocupación cuando ella perdió el color del rostro y se marchaba precipitadamente a la cocina.— _¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? _—masculló, sin poder disimular del todo la ansiedad. Gunter se encogió de hombros, pero lucía tan curioso como su compañero. Erd no dijo nada, pues se limitó a observar el camino que siguió la ambarina con cierta sospecha.

* * *

Levi acababa de terminar de ordenar algunos informes cuando salió de su oficina y se apresuró hacia la cocina. Tal vez fuese hambre, sed o simples ganas de limpiar, pero se sentía hiperactivo y detestaba quedarse sentado durante horas. Quería toparse con Petra, tenía muchas ganas de ello. Pero el deseo inconsciente de su corazón se retorció de arrepentimiento cuando la encontró inclinada sobre el fregadero de piedra. Reconocía esas convulsiones de soldados asustados, así que no perdió tiempo y le sujetó el cabello por encima de los hombros.

Cuando ella notó su presencia ya no tenía casi nada en el estómago. Se avergonzó tanto que algunas lágrimas le asomaron por los ojos. Sabía cuanto le desagradaba a ese hombre la suciedad, cuanto cuidado procuraba para tener todo impecable. A pesar de esto, él se mantuvo quieto y en silencio hasta que ella pudo reincorporarse. De inmediato se lavó la boca con un poco de agua y se deshizo de toda la suciedad.

Creyó que Levi la estaría mirando con reproche, pero cuando levantó la mirada, sólo encontró preocupación en sus ojos.

― _¿Qué sucedió, Petra? _―Algunas líneas al rededor de sus ojos empezaban a revelar la verdadera edad del pelinegro, aunque sus facciones seguían otorgandole una juventud engañosa. La ambarina lo contempló con una adoración indescriptible.

― _Oh, Levi... _―Susurró con la voz entrecortada, para sorpresa de su esposo. Él la recibió en sus brazos aunque su cuerpo protestaba por la obsesión a la limpieza. Acarició su cabello y la consoló mientras lloraba. ¿Qué pudo ser tan malo para que la joven vomitara de esa manera y luego echara a llorar? Levi tenía una larga experiencia con titanes, no con mujeres. No con una vida de casado. No se dio cuenta que estaban siendo observados hasta que Erd le extendió una tostada.

― _¿Y esto? _―Preguntó, desconcertado. Petra levantó la mirada con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas. Erd parecía tranquilo como nunca, con cierto aire de arrogancia que molestó al capitán.

― _Creo que le vendrá bien._ ―Dijo el soldado, señalando a su compañera. Ella tomó la tostada, confundida.― _A mi esposa le quitó las nauseas los primeros meses. Un poco de té también ayuda. Quizás deberías ir abandonando el café._

La pareja estaba tan desconcertada de las palabras de su compañero y amigo, que el rubio simplemente se echó a reír. ¡Que personajes tan adorables! Desde su perspectiva, no era algo tan difícil de adivinar. Sin duda Levi debía estar muy desentendido de los asuntos humanos y Petra debía ser demasiado inocente para comprenderlo. Erd le pasó una mano por la cabeza, en un gesto tan protector y tierno, que Levi sintió deseos de morderle.

― _Los síntomas son muy evidentes, heichou. _―Explicó con una sonrisa amable. Entonces, algo en la mente de Levi accionó un pequeño "clic" y todo fue cobrando sentido. El rubio, que pudo ver la pequeña impresión en los ojos olivas de su superior, asintió.― _Es muy probable que Petra tenga la misma bendición que mi querida Sophia. _

― _¿Erd? ¿A qué te refieres? _―Habló muy bajito la soldado, pero en el fondo de su ser, también lo sabía. Dio un respingo y se llevó una mano al vientre, como si algo la estuviera llamando. Nuevas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, que a su vez buscaron los de Levi. Aunque impactado, él mostraba un semblante consciente. Erd entendió que era momento de retirarse cuando ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Los sollozos de Petra se hicieron mucho más intensos, e incluso en el rostro de Levi podía verse una emoción secreta.― Levi... Ay, Levi... ―Lloraba y reía por igual, tan contenta y poco preparada para la noticia que el cúmulo de emociones la volvía una criatura voluble y frágil.

Levi tuvo miedo de enfrentarse a esa realidad. Petra siempre fue una mujer emocional, a pesar de su fuerza y habilidad, pero ahora tenía algo más qué proteger en su cuerpo. Debía mantenerla a salvo sin importar lo que pasara. La separó delicadamente de él y la miró a los ojos hinchados. Serio, comenzó a secar sus lágrimas.

― Petra, escúchame. Si es verdad, tendrás que abandonar las misiones por un tiempo. ―Le informó tan honesto como siempre. Aunque tenía razones de sobra para sentirse indignada o triste, la muchacha le dedicó a su esposo la sonrisa más resplandeciente que tenía, porque a su vez, también tenía muchas razones para estar radiante de felicidad.

― _Sí, lo sé._

― _Nada de expediciones. _―Continuó él, siguiendo la labor de limpiar su rostro.― _Y en unos meses tendrás que dejar el servicio hasta tiempo indefinido._

― _¿Eh? Pero... _

― _Nada de peros. _―La reprendió con severidad. Sabía lo entregada que estaba la ambarina con la Legión de reconocimiento, con la misma humanidad. Sin embargo, ahora tenían algo importante qué proteger que dependía completamente de sus acciones. Y el cielo lo sabía, Levi y Petra habían sacrificado bastante por la humanidad. Merecían un poco de felicidad, aunque alguien dijera que era egoísta. El pelinegro obligó a su esposa a sentarse en un banquillo, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña siendo castigada.― _Las correas y el 3DMG son sistemas que requieren un control absoluto del cuerpo, sin mencionar la salud. No dejaré que te arriesgues a ti y al... _

Se interrumpió, consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Ella también lo supo. "Bebé". Una criatura que tendría la sangre de ambos, que compartiría sus rasgos y quizás alguno de sus gestos. Pronto sería un niño o una niña, quien requeriría educación, filosofías. Luego un o una joven, alguien con sueños y aspiraciones, y quizás un mal temperamento. Si hacían un buen trabajo, algún día sería un hombre o una mujer, alguien con su propia fuerza, su propio ideal.

Los ojos verdes y ambarinos se encontraron y entendieron que pensaban lo mismo. Probablemente no estuvieran listos. Ella apenas tenía veinticuatro años y no sabían más de paternidad que de matrimonio. Sus vidas tenían tan poca garantía que sería una irresponsabilidad traer una vida al mundo. Pero... incluso así...

― _Seremos buenos padres._ ―Aseguró, sorprendentemente, Levi. Su expresión no dejaba lugar a dudas.

― _Sí, lo seremos._ ―Concordó ella con una tierna sonrisa.


	2. ProhibicionesAusencia

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. No soy muy buena escribiendo sobre maternidad pero creo que les gustará lo que venga en el tercer capítulo. Lamento si este capítulo es algo corto o luce incompleto, no quería arruinarles la emoción de lo que sucederá después xD!

Quiero dedicar esto a una amiga, Isa, quien tiene a un Levi increíble~ *-* ¡Espero les guste!

...

* * *

Adiós a todo aquello que la hacía ser una soldado.

A decir verdad, no fue tan duro como creyó que sería. Conforme transcurrían las semanas y los meses, iba perdiendo autorización para tareas sencillas como montar a caballo, entrenar por las mañanas y hacer la limpieza exhaustiva del cuartel. Sus compañeros se mostraban conciliadores con el estado de la joven, especialmente porque ella no quería serlo consigo misma. Había aceptado a regañadientes guardar las correas y el 3DMG, y presentó al Comandante Erwin Smith una solicitud de baja temporal. No quería desistir del Servicio militar por mucho tiempo, pero sabía que Levi tenía razón en cuanto a las exigencias de salud de un soldado. Erwin se mostró cálido y comprensivo por la situación, dándoles a ambos sus bendiciones y la promesa de que nada cambiaría en su escuadrón.

Si bien, Petra se sintió mucho más tranquila de esa forma, Levi presentía que la decisión de su superior era menos profesional de lo que éste quería admitir. En el fondo, los años de sobrevivir juntos a las expediciones los volvía mucho más unidos.

Al principio las prohibiciones no eran tan malas, salvo por el terrible aburrimiento y la sensación de que su cuerpo se acostumbraba al descanso. Podía hacer las compras con ayuda de Erd y administraba gran parte del armamento cuando otros no podían hacerlo. Por lo general Erwin y su asistente se encargaba de eso, pero con las expediciones cada vez más frecuentes, no podía darse el lujo de perder tanto tiempo en ello.

Cuando iba por el cuarto mes, las nauseas finalmente cesaron. Incluso más aliviado que Petra, Levi pudo respirar en paz. Erd y Gunter debían amenazar a Auruo para que no dijera ni pío de la situación tan particular que vivía la pareja.

Petra comía raciones normales, pero muy curiosas, de alimentos. Por ejemplo, a veces se le antojaba un poco de miel con sus huevos y otras prefería el guisado sin ningún tipo de condimentos. Una vez, como a media noche, estaba desesperada por pan recién horneado para calmar las nauseas. Levi despertó a todo su escuadrón para preparar dicho pan. Ellos intentaban no reír por la desesperación de su superior, que parecía decidido a que el pan estuviera perfecto. Aunque no mencionó los motivos, los tres sabían que el pequeño pelinegro no quería saber más de los vómitos de Petra.

A pesar del aburrimiento, las nauseas, las tensiones y las abundantes ausencias, Petra Ral se sentía feliz. Cada día que pasaba notaba más el cambio de su cuerpo, la presencia de una nueva persona que se formaba gracias a los cuidados que ella y su marido le brindaban. A veces descubría a Levi abrazado a ella en medio de la noche, con el rostro pegado a su vientre.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó el final del séptimo mes, todo se volvió un infierno.

* * *

Petra visitaba a su padre cada vez con mayor frecuencia, hasta que Levi e incluso el mismo Comandante Erwin, sugirieron que debía quedarse con él el tiempo que faltaba para el parto. La ambarina estuvo de acuerdo, no solo por el descanso que ahora sí necesitaba (hay que notar que para alguien tan bajita, un peso extra no era cualquier chiste), sino porque podría pasar más tiempo con el hombre al que tanto había descuidado desde que se unió a la Legión. Él sabía desde un principio los riesgos a los que se atenía su hija, las probabilidades de no verla otra vez. Quería atesorarla mientras estuviera a su lado.

El tiempo transcurría lento para la joven, sin duda. Casi no podía ver a Levi y extrañaba la rutina militar. Siempre supo que no estaba hecha para ser ama de casa, como lo eran la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad en ese barrio. El ser madre no le había arrancado su vena aventurera, lo que en vista de su padre, era algo peligroso.

Por otro lado, el líder de escuadrón tampoco estaba tranquilo.

Sus subordinados sufrían su mal humor por cualquier insignificancia, más aún que de costumbre. ¿Pero cómo no estar de mal humor? Tenía sueño todo el día porque el café que le preparaban sabía asqueroso, muy dulzón. Por las noches no conciliaba el sueño al encontrar su cama vacía. Los soldados a su alrededor intentaban evitarlo, pero nunca el tiempo suficiente para salvarse de sus castigos.

Era día de expedición cuando ocurrió.

Todo mundo lo sabía, no había nadie en María, Rose y Sina que no estuviera enterado de la expedición que haría la Legión de reconocimiento al mundo exterior. En menos de un año, ya habían efectuado cinco de ellas, lo que era impresionante tomando en cuenta el número de bajas y el tiempo que solía tomar organizar y planificar una misión así. El ritmo se debía principalmente a los avances que Hanji Zöe y su equipo de investigación realizaron en una montaña a unos kilometros al sur de María. Sin embargo, nadie ignoraba la cantidad de muertos en cada expedición. Algunos decían que de seguir así, no quedaría nadie en la Legión. Ni siquiera el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

Petra intentaba no hacer caso a esos rumores cuando se despidió de su esposo en las puertas de María. No soportaba la idea de perderlo sin ni siquiera poder pelear a su lado. Tuvo pesadillas cada noche desde que Levi partió con los demás, cada una peor que la anterior. Su cuerpo reprochaba la ausencia del pelinegro y cuando se veía al espejo, casi podía tocar el vaho de su desesperación. Quería ir con él. Ser de ayuda, salvarlo si era necesario. También le preocupaban Erd, Gunter y Auruo, quienes solían protagonizar varias de sus pesadillas nocturnas. ¿Que sucedería si alguno de ellos no volvía?

Ver a un compañero muerto en batalla era una cosa horrible, pero podía tolerarlo. Saber que pudiste pelear a su lado y hacer lo posible porque su esfuerzo no fuera en vano, resultaba reconfortante. Pero quedarse ahí sentada, reposando, era una tortura.

Llevaban al menos cinco días fuera, cuando Petra despertó en medio de la noche y descubrió que le faltaba el aire. Era una sensación familiar y alarmante. Aquella que normalmente tenía después de ver a un compañero morir. Esa falta de realidad, la densa locura que atrapa a un soldado al estar a las puertas de la muerte. ¿Significaba ese dolor de cabeza y sudor frío que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad había caído?

Se levantó de la cama tambaleante, desenfocada. Buscó a su padre pero la oscuridad y el malestar le impedían orientarse correctamente. Se llevó una mano al vientre, como si quisiera acunar a su pequeño. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos cuando cayó en cuenta de que afuera se libraba una tormenta inusual. El corazón de la muchacha se aceleró con violencia, y quiso gritar el nombre su esposo y superior, de sus compañeros, de todos aquellos a los que había alejado con el paso de los meses. Sin darse cuenta, salió de la casa vestida sólo con un camisón y una bata.

_Pobre bella mujer, asustada, impotente. Pobre aquella esposa, preocupada, impaciente. Pobre aquella madre, en peligro, frágil._

Pero no estaban ni cerca. Petra no sabía que la Legión volvía y apenas cruzaba la noche entre los caminos de María. Creía, en el fondo de su ser, que algo iba tremendamente mal. Lo que no se imaginaba, es cuanto peor se pondrían las cosas.


End file.
